


Hydrangea Eye

by CatSaucEe



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Empurata, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Might Add More, One Shot, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Short, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSaucEe/pseuds/CatSaucEe
Summary: Megatron, the King to his kingdom Kaon, makes a sudden and unadvised decision to take Optimus as his consort after Ultra Magnus offers his hand in marriage for a peace treaty between their two Kingdoms and this keeps him busy for a long while.Unbeknownst to him, he fails to keep watch on Optimus despite knowing him having gone through Empurata after supposedly committing a grave crime and he stumbles upon a shocking revelation.-In which this is a short prompt for an Empurata OP/Kingdom au inspired by a post on tumblr and my love for transformers Kingdom AU. Tfw Blood mention and self harm.





	1. Chapter 1

Megatron takes this time to sigh heavily as a stress reliever. Whoever knew planning a wedding was this hard? Well, given the fact that it had been all too sudden, like 3 days sudden, and quite the big event. And that literally no one was prepared for Megatron to get a consort and thus never considered a wedding planner. So alas, the work had all been shoved to him, with the help of his court of course. But the only advice they gave him were good materials and colours for their wedding decor and dresses and not the administrative stuff. He would've gone and asked Arachnia for help, but she had told him a week before that, "I'm going on a retreat into the mangrooves so don't come looking for me."

Yet despite the complaints Megatron had, he knew all this stemmed down to it being all his fault. He had been the one to agree all too quickly to this marriage without the advice of the council and now it was time to face the music.

It had happened so fast like he said. Megatron never thought his decleration of war would end up with him having a consort by the end of the week. Not even weeks after the rumor of one of Cybertron's Princes having committed a grave crime, Megatron had selfishly put out a decleratiom of war against Cybertron. Ultra Magnus' response to that was a surprise visit to his castle and a proposal. A treaty for peace and untity between two kingdoms, and to do that, Ultra Magnus had offered his son's hand in marriage to Megatron. The very same Prince who had been rumored to have committed the crime. Optimus Prime.

And Megatron agreed. On the spot. But who wouldn't?

He saw his scars running down his face and underneath his silk clothed clothing. but that never fazed Megatron. His good, blue eye however, sparkled under the sun and he looked ever so beautiful. He could imagine how many princes from other kingdoms had fought for his hand before Empurata happened. But he never got the chance to see what he truly was. He came to Megatron tired and weary, and with alot of baggage. The bad kind. And to make things worse, Optimus never once spoken to him outside of his usual polite Prince things, like greeting him, thanking him and the servants for the meal, and telling him where he was headed. Giving him space was not really helping either.

All Megatron knew about Optimus was his name, Empurata, and that he has an obsession with being alone. And his rag tag group of councillors were not much help at all. Not even the talkative poet, Bee.

"Maybe I'll talk to him..." Megatron mutters to himself, a habit that had grown on him when he took over the lonely castle. At least his hard work paid off, and adding the fact that the invitations to their wedding had been limited to the people of his Kingdom, Optimus' court and Ultra Magnus who would only be there to witness the wedding and sign the treaty with him. None of the people back in Cybertron dared step into his Kingdom just for their soon-to-be once Prince of Cybertron, which was really depressing. Preperations had not been so stressful and he could retreat to his room earlier to rest.

Megatron enters his room and tosses the stupid list onto the table, albeit surprised when he notices that the lights are off. Strange, he thought Optimus was in their room. "Optimus?" Megatron calls out and an immediate response is recieved, the sound of metal falling to the ground and the shuffling of feet coming from the connected bathroom. "D-Don't come in!" Optimus squeaks. Yeah, Megatron was not taking that.

He makes his way to the bathroom and opens the door, seeing Optimus on the floor. But as his eyes trail down at the sight of Optimus sitting on the ground with a terrified look, he notices a towel over his arm. And then crimson red blood on the tiles. And a blood stained knife just a small distance away from him

"It's-not what it looks like-"

It takes time for Megatron to process the situation and he acts on instinct, quickly kicking the knife away from Optimus when he approaches him and grabs Optimus' arm pulling it up and unveiling its burn marks that Megatron had never gotten the chance to learn of. And with that, fresh cuts that bled profusely. The grip on Optimus' arm tightens without Megatron knowing and it gets a whimper out of Optimus. "Please let go- I'm so sorry, please," Optimus begs with his last shred of dignity as he tries to pull away, but it is useless. The guilt and shame are bleeding out of Optimus' words and he really wishes Megatron did not see him like this. And he is afraid, looking down and away from Megatron just so he cannot see how disgusted Megatron is.

But Megatron only furrows his brows in anger. He could never fathom Optimus hurting himself like this, but he should have known. He should have kept watched and not get swept up by everything he had been going through. He should have at least asked and now he just feels angry at himself.

Megatron leans into Optimus and glares at him with fierce eyes. "Don't. Move," he orders and Optimus stays still, eyes still staring at the floor. Megatron grabs the towel from Optimus and proceeds to wrap the bleeding wound tightly. "Don't you dare touch the towel. Got it?" Optimus only nods slightly to show that he listened. It was only when Megatron stands that Optimus shoots his head up to look at him. "Where are you going?" Optimus asks, thinking that Megatron was just going to leave him like that which conflicted with his thoughts on whether he wanted Megatron to stay or leave. "I'm getting your doctor," Megatron huffs out.

That made Optimus' eyes widen and he makes an effort to stand and grab Megatron's arm. Now he was really panicking, "No no no- Please don't- Don't get Ratchet. He can't know. He must not know! No one must know!!" If anyone knew of it, he knew he would be a burden, and he can't take the guilt and shame much longer, not when he was going to disappoint his friends. But he is stopped by Megatron forcing him back down on the floor and both arms off his.

"Don't you leave this room, or move from that spot, or I swear I will tie you to the goddamn bed!" Megatron warns and he looks at Optimus in the eyes. Though in hindsight, that was probably the worse thing anyone can do, even for Megatron. But it makes Optimus listen, and he reluctantly agrees with a terrified nod.

And just like that, Megatron leaves, after having picked up the knife.

-

Ratchet quietly shuts the door to the room behind him that held Optimus. With a deep sigh, he turns to get Megatron, but soon realises the hulking size of Megatron standing right beside the door, tapping his finger on his crossed arm and waiting fof him.

"Your highness," Ratchet greets and Megatron turns to meet eyes with the doctor. "How's Optimus? Will he be alright?" Megatron asks, though it sounded more like an order. But Ratchet did not really care and sighs, "Fortunately, the cuts were not too deep to cause any kind of damage far worse than this. He just needs two bandage changes tommorrow and the cuts should heal by three days. He just....needs time alone."

Megatron furrows his brows and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I should've kept watch on him," Megatron admits, "has he always been like....this?" "I've never seen Optimus act like this to my knowledge. He only ever displayed signs of depression and anxiety, but never any suicidal thought or action," Ratchet replies and he frowns, remembering just five minutes ago when he had just finished wrapping up the wound and Optimus looking at him with such a guilt ridden expression, and he had repeatedly said, "I'm sorry" to Ratchet. Ratchet only told him to get some rest, and that it was alright.

"Look," Ratchet sighs, changing his tone to that of a casual one, "none of us could have ever guessed he would do that. And I wish I did notice too. Good psychiatrists are hard to come by both in Cybertron and your Kingdom. So the best we can do is to be there for him. What I suggest? Postpone the wedding. Unless your court or Ultra Magnus is too stubborm for that."

"The kid's had it hard already. And I don't want him breaking down in the middle of everyone's watching eyes. It won't do him or everyone else good."

Megatron ponders for a moment and then replies, "I will consult with my committee.... But does this mean you will have to break it to your's as well?" Ratchet hums lightly and shrugs, "As much as Optimus would hate to, I have to. Everyone in Optimus' court must know." Megatron nods, "Thank you, doctor". "It's Ratchet." With a huff and a wave of a hand, Ratchet says his goodbye, "Go and get some rest, your highness, we all need it." Megatron only waves his hand in rejection to the idea and insists, "Maybe I'll.....stay here for a while. In case."

-

Morning had come when Optimus was awake, he could feel his arm ache, a terrible side effect of what happens when open wounds happen on burns. He still felt tired, but not in the sense of laziness. And it takes every ounce of sheer will to sit up and face the day. He has to think about how he was going to face his team, knowing Ratchet would tell. And oh god, Megatron.

Maybe Megatron would cancel their marriage? Oh god he couldn't return to Cybertron and disappoint Ultra Magnus again. He'll have no choice but to actually talk with Megatron about this. And in addition to the new revelation of his arm burns he really wished kept hidden from anyone but Ratchet, he'll have to explain to Megatron about that too.

Oh god he hated himself, everything is falling apart and-

His mind turns to the attention of a small bouquet of blue hydrangeas tied together with a red ribbon and a piece of paper wedged underneath it. His mind wondered who would do such a thing as he picked up the bouquet, observing the flowers he never got a chance to see bloom in his home. He picks up the letter and turns it over, cursive words filling its page.

 _I deeply apologise for the way things were handled last night. I hope you feel better after a night's rest._  
_I unfortunately lack better understanding of what you are going through, but I'm willing to listen, and I will be here for you._

_These hydrangeas have been growing in my kingdom for as long as I can remember, but ever since meeting you, I've grown quite fond of its colour, like your eye. It sparkles after a rainstorm like yours, and I hope I can take you to the castle gardens one day to show you._

_\- Megatron_

Optimus scans through the letter again and it confuses him, unsure if it was in a good way or a bad way. But he feels a blush creeping up on his cheeks that he quickly dismisses. He carefully tucks the letter into the pocket of his pants and dresses himself.

Maybe today is the day he will talk to Megatron.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a good short while on a cool afternoon, Optimus and Megatron have an awkward chat in the garden, and it turns out they might know more about each other....or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doot doot guess who decided to write more.

To say that this was a tad bit awkward was a gross understatement to Megatron.

While the twittering of distant birds and sounds of mysterious animals provided background noises in the silence, being there was another. It was just Optimus and him. In the castle garden. Standing around and stretching this long uncomfortable silence. Waiting for the other to say something. While they pretended to mind their own business.

It wasn't that Megatron was not happy about this. He couldn't be more glad to finally have Optimus reply to Megatron's message, although it was in the form of a note slipped under their door when he was resting. It simply read that he was free in the afternoon and now, here they were, a little past noon, and very very awkward with each other as Optimus pretended to admire the hydrangeas in full bloom. As least Megatron thought he was pretending. What do you say to a guy you've saw attempted self harm- no, actually harmed himself just two nights ago?? Oh wow the weather sure looks great by the way let's talk about what on earth happened huh???

"The hydrangeas have bloomed early and beautifully this year. I'm glad you can see them now," Megatron managed, only mentally cursing himself for the very unsmooth segueway, "How do you find them?" Optimus only smiled curtly and glanced back the the hydrangeas, "They really are beautiful. I've never seen them before so this really is an experience. You have a very good eye." Megatron scoffed at that and waved his hand at the statement, "Oh I didn't choose those. It was the work of Strika, believe or not. She may be a great commander of my army, but she does enjoy gardening in her spare time, and these were all grown by her. Something about gardening being meditative." Hd chuckled to himself at the mention of that. He never really stopped his court from doing anything to the castle as long as it was not ridiculous ( Like Starscream wanting to erect a statue of him in the entrace of the castle. It almost happened.), so it was as if some parts of the castle also reflected parts of his court. And this, he was fine with it. "I see," Optimus spoke in a soft tone, looking away slowly as if processing the information and thinking about it. And the long silence continued again.

With a quiet sigh to himself, Megatron glaced at Optimus' arm, tucked away under his dress coat but still visible from his line of view. Rebandaged and cleaned by his medic, Dr Ratchet he believed. Megatron managed a cough which caught the attention of Optimus, who on his part, turned to look at him. "So, how is your arm?" Megatron asked after much contemplation, eyes still locked onto Optimus' arm. Optimus wrapped a hand carefully over his arm, as if trying to hide it away whether out of Megatron's sight or just to himself. "It's healing well. My medic says I can stop relying on bandages by tommorrow. Thank you for the concern..." This was it, Megatron knew he had to confront Optimus about the situation. It already happened once, he needed to make sure something like that never happened again. He reached out a hand to Optimus, palms open as if wanting something. Optimus however did not understand. "Your hand," Megatron ordered, more like requested. But to Optimus, it sounded very much like when his Sire asked him to hand over something he took from his table when he was a kid. Optimus tried to protest, obviously very hesitant about it but he did anyway, not wanting to upset Megatron, his future conjux and a very well known and feared warlord, of all people. He let his arm rest on Megatron's hand, wincing a bit at the sudden uncomfortable sensation of his skin over an incredibly uncomfortable bandage resting on a surface, but he did well to hide it. 

Megatron carefully examined the arm, while also glancing at Optimus at the corner of his eye. "Does it hurt?" Optimus stared at Megatron, a bit confused at the sudden question. "My...cuts don't hurt anymore," Optimus answered carefully, unsure as to which Megatron was referring to. "And what about your arm in general?" Optimus remined silent, thinking of an appropriate answer without losing face. "A bit.... It's sort of like having something itchy on your arm constantly, but it's not bad. I have cream and ointments applied to it to ease the uncomfortableness....If that's what you're asking....." Optimus added out of politeness. Megatron thought for a while and looked into Optimus' eyes, a visible frown on his face.

"So why do you harm yourself?" Megatron asked. 

Primus did Optimus hate that.

"I...." Optimus started, but seemed to trail off, unsure to answer sincerely or keep up this barrier. "Please let me understand. I want to understand," Megatron urged when he got not response, kneeling down to meet with Optimus' height, although a few inches shorter, "No matter if you're my consort, or a member of my court or a soldier, I'll never want to see anyone do such a thing to themselves. So I want to understand why you do it because I want to help."

Optimus breathed. He really hated this. He hated himself. "Sometimes..." Optimus started, "sometimes on bad days. Even with or without the aid of creams or ointments. It burns. I don't know-.... Like a heat running through your arm. It just hurts. I....cut myself... Because I want something. Anything. To distract myself from the burning pain. And I guess it worked." That was only part of the whole truth, but Optimus suppose that this would be enough to satisfy Megatron. And it did. He heard Megatron let out a small sound of understanding and relapsed into silence. Now it was Optimus' turn to frown.

"Forgive me if I were to speak out of turn.... But why do you care? I'm just a prince sent here to marry you for diplomatic matters." Optimus felt his brows furrow and with every word that followed, furrowed even more, "And I'm not as pretty, or charming, or as handsome as any other princess or prince or anyone. I would not serve any other purpose to you, other than a prize, and a cheap broken one at that." Optimus swallowed. "Why did you want me, someone you don't know?"

Megatron hummed, a piercing gaze into Optimus' eyes, as if he could read him and Optimus kept to his calm collected look. He let go of Optimus' arms and stood, back to this towering figure oversizing Optimus. Weirdly he felt no longer fazed by it, but still made him feel small. "Truth be told," Megatron started, "I've had no prior knowledge of who you were and what you did in your kingdom. I only knew of you as Ultra Magnus' son and have never seen you prior to your sudden visit. But it doesn't take much to get something out of your court. Your little friend, Bee, he is quite the storyteller." Optimus suppressed a chuckle, in agreement with the statement. "And a bit of research on my own part found many things I never knew about you to be extrodinary."

"You were one of the top soldiers in your training field. Might I add the best they have ever seen. You aided in the command of a thousand men in the battle of Sion for the freedom of its people. Which greatly astonished me when I found out it was against a much more larger force. I may not know you well enough like your court does, but I know this, you have a brilliant mind and heart. And I know you'll be of greater help in this kingdom. Of course that is to say if you'd help. This...arrangement has all been but very sudden and confusing to you. But know that of all the people I could have chosen, I chose you." 

The last sentence left Optimus wanting to scrunch his face at how huge of a pride Megatron had of himself, but that never showed. Instead, he pondered about the previous statement he's made. Megatron took to time to learn more about him. And in just a day, he found out so much about him. Of course not enough to know most of his life, and it sort of scared him a bit to imagine what Megatron could find out with more time. But more so, the way he praised and talked about Optimus' achievements in training and in battle. He knew some of them were exaggerated, be it in the books or through Megatron's tongue. While he did very well in his training, it probably was not enough to beat his sire, Ultra Magnus or even a bot in the official Elite Gaurd. And he did help out in the Battle of Sion, but all he ever did was provide his own views and perception on how their army should advance under the order of his Sire and guidance of Alpha Trion, the General of the army. But nevertheless, it made him flush a little and that he failed to hide.

"What about me?" Megatron quipped and he cocked a brow at Optimus, amusement in his eyes at how so easily he could get Optimus flustered, "Do you know anything of me?" Optimus in turn, nodded, clearing his throat a little and regaining his composure, "You are Lord Megatron of Kaon. Known to many as a ruthless, brutal and powerful leader. With your own two hands, you took down Kaon's previous leader, Megazarak and banished him. You led the many wars that caused the downfall of many kingdoms. Even Tirus, a kingdom that once held high power and regality. Now its land is in ruins because of you." He spoke those last sentences with no ill intent, and Megatron seemed to understand and Megatron nodded at it, "Tirus was a kingdom that leeched of its people, deprived them of gold and their health and forced them to be slaves in order to satisfy their riches and greed. I had to take their King and their kingdom down to make sure that anyone who dared follow what he had done would know what will happen to them." Optimus swallowed, "And their people? What of them?" Megatron looked thoughtfully at Optimus and mused, "One I'll never forget. They grabbed whatever they could find, torches, clubs, their pitchforks, rose to their feet, and fought alongside my men. Many of them integrated with my kingdom and remain my people. Some joined my army and even rose to take on huge positions. Were you aware that most of my people were from such kingdoms?" "I....no. I wasn't," Optimus replied in earnest. It was new. He only heard of how Megatron killed the kings. Not how Megatron saved the people. 

The distant chime of bells in the distance distracted them, reminding them of the next hour that is about to come. "It seems that we must pick up this conversation another time. I have duties to attend to." Optimus took that cue to nod, "of course. I'll see how my court is doing." Megatron turned to leave, onky to pause, and then speak, "If you wish to find out more, our castle libraries can provide you much more information on that. You can ask any of the staff or people in the castle and they can point you there." Optimus blinked. A library? He didn't think the castle would have one. Then again, he mentally slapped himself of that rude mindset. Of course every castle would have a library, and he was sure Megatron read books and wasn't just a mindless war lord. "T-thank you..." Megatron smiled, "I much rather prefer you visit the library than keep yourself cooped up in just one room. Just promise me you won't hurt yourself again...please? If you have something, anything, you wish to say or need to say, please say it. And concerning the wedding.... I've opted to postpone it, seeing as I've failed to take into account that you still need time to adjust. If anything else, please talk to me about it." Oh of course Optimus had many many things he wanted to talk about and ask. But he simply nodded curtly and relished in the fact that the wedding would be postponed. When Megatron left though, he was left with now nagging thoughts about what his Sire would think of this for he knew that he would know of this as well.

And he disappointed his Sire. Again. Another thing for his brother to gloat on. 

But behind all that, the idea of getting to know Megatron warmed him. And the library sounded not too bad. Until the two of them became conjux endura, he had no business or permission to poke his nose into Megatron's business with his kingdom and whatever schemes he had. So really, all he could do for now was research, learn more about this Kingdom he would live in for the rest of his life, and Megatron, the man he'd come to sleep with. He shuddered at that thought, in a bad way. But all of this for his Sire and for his kingdom. All of this because he deserved it. It felt right to him.

It was right. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much hesitation and putting off, Optimus finally decides (after getting pestered by his own court) to learn more about his soon-to-be conjux endura through the castle library. But he encounters an unexpected visitor in the library and soon learns more about Megatron than he could ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm invested in this-

The wonderful afternoon Optimus was currently sitting under basked over him, and for a while, it helped him to relax..... But on the other hand....

Alright, so the "doing some research" thing was a lie.

Granted he had not been as motivated as he should be to get out of bed besides doing "Princely duties" (whatever that entailed given his current situation). Optimus had been either going around or getting pushed around by Megatron's court to prepare for the wedding. A postponed wedding doesn't mean preparations stop as well. But he got to know more of Megatron's court, a thing that might come in handy since they will definitely cross paths more often.

Optimus learnt that if you tell a good joke, you'd just as easily break Blitzwing out of his anger and turn all smiley to save you from a yell-off. He learnt that Starscream had the ego the size of the earth's solar system, and you should probably do well not to feed it too much. And if you disagree with Strika, you should be prepared to sit through a long, angry speech by her conjux, one which you cannot escape. Admittedly, the dedication Lugnut had for Strika was....something. He wondered if they acted the same around their Lord.

After having made up excuses to himself and pretending to be occupied for a good three days, Optimus found himself resting in the courtyard along with his friends, to which they were currently debating about Decepticon culture, mainly the delicacies.

 

"I'm just saying, between Cybertron and Kaon, the food here is pretty great! Can't believe I've been missing out on stuff like....what's this called-"

 

"I think that's a bug-"

 

"WHAT-"

 

This was going to be an okay day.

 

"Have you been telling me all this time, I've been stuffing bugs in my mouth?!" Bee practically screeched and glared at the plate of treats before him. "It's not as bad, it still tastes good," Prowl quipped and waved a fried bug at Bee's face, "Too scared to eat?" It earned a scowl from the poet, and of course attempted to regain his dignity, "O-of course not!! Just-.... I have standards- OW!!!" A whack on the head from Ratchet stopped Bee mid sentence and Ratchet waves the tool in hand accussingly, "Don't go saying stuff like that in here. Ought to have at least some decency to be respectful. Sometimes I wonder why you're our spokesperson." Bulkhead chuckled in turn while Bee crossed his arms, and huffed in annoyance.

It seemed true in Optimus' head. While Bee was technically a poet by name, his role seemed to be more of a spokesperson. He was naturally talkative, and behind the pride and show offish personality, he was a good talker, which Optimus got to see in action when he had a heated deal off with a trader in the towns square (He, of course, managed to take the questionably tacky trinket home with a steal). It was right up his ally, though he could work on his tact. Yet, his lack of tact may also be a good thing. Maybe he purposefully is, Optimus never knew. Just like how a technician was to be his guard, and how a lone wolf was to be his advisor. And a war veteran, his medic. Optimus had come to realise that his team was quite peculiar. Though that did not mean it was bad.

"Hey Boss, you've been awfully quiet. You alright?" Optimus blinked and looked at Bee. He did not miss the worried glances his court spared him. Of course he did not blame them, after all, three days ago happened. "I'm fine, I'm just...thinking...... The frog soup we had yesterday was not bad." Whether what they ate for dinner yesterday was frog or not was up for debate, but that got Bee screaming and the others laughing as he cried out strings of "Whhyyy????"-s at Optimus.

Optimus could not help but break into a smile while Bee pointed an accusatory finger at him, "Why did you do thaaatttt???" Feigning ignorance, he shrugged with a smirk, "I don't know what you're talking about." And the screeches of distress and betrayal continued, and Optimus kept smiling. Despite everything, he would not have it any other way when it came to his team. It was the one good things that came out of his mess.

Soon after, the laughters died down and they returned to smiles, enjoying the moment, Bee, however, still recuperating from the revelation.

"How's your arm?"

Prowl casually mentions and it grabs the attention of Bee and Bulkhead, who turn to stare daggers at Prowl. "Prowl!!" Both hissed in unison, and steal a worried glance at Optimus. Optimus had forgotten that his mysterious friend also had a lack of tact, more so a strong sense of straightfoward-ness.

Optimus raised a hand reassuringly, "It's alright, don't think the scars are as red as before. I'm just...sorry that I didn't really...say anything. I didn't want to worry anyone." Bee scrunched in nose, as if wanting to say something, but worry of making it worse held him back while Bulkhead actually had no idea what to say. So it was left up to Ratchet to say something, and say something he did. "If anything kid, not saying anything will worry us. Its our job to worry over you. And more than that, we're your friends." Bee enthusiastically butts in and adds on to Ratchet's point, "Exactly! And I probably might not understand some things.... But I'll try my best to listen!" It left Optimus in a bit of a daze, not expecting that kind of response from a court that had only been hastily made up and known for a few weeks. Bulkhead rested a hand on Optimus' shoulder and smiled, "And if anything happens, you can trust us to help. And not because we're told to. It's because we're friends and we care." Prowl hummed in agreement, "no matter the past." It was added with careful tact.

Optimus drifted his eye(s) away and nodded, a small thank you. Its things like that that Optimus still had yet to comfortably accept. And the team understood, in the form of quiet solidarity to their statements. They knew it'd take time to heal. Wounds outside and inside did.

"Hey Boss, did you know that the castle has a library? Thought you should know," Bee pips up with a knowing smile. "Oh?" Optimus of course knew of the library"s existence, but chose instead to act as if he hadn't known. "Yeah, I know you like books. You've always been reading from the same three books you've had with you. It gets boring even for bookworms like you!" Bee quipped yet again and Bulkhead shot a look at him. Optimus didn't really had much of a choice as to the only three books he had brought with his stuff. He only had time to shove three in his bag along with a few of his belongings before they embarked and of the three, two had been treasured books given to him by his Father. He wanted to at least hold on to that sentiment. And those three books sort of gave him a solace in the middle of this rush.

"I guess I'm fine with what I have..." Optimus muttered but Ratchet immediately shot it down, "Can't have you cooped up in your room all day. And no, being with Megatron's court to organise for the wedding does not count. Think all of us are going to be busy after, so it's a good chance for you to explore the library and take a breather." And to that, Prowl, Bee and Bulkhead all nodded, siding with Ratchet. "A-are you sure I can't help at least-" "Nope! We can handle it!" Ratchet countered and he did one obvious glance at the clock and just as animatedly added, "And it seems that it's time for us to get busy! And if you try to get back to your room, don't bother, I'll know and you wouldn't like the consequences."

Before Optimus could say anything, his Court up and left, while Bee dragged the poor Prince to the hallways and left him there. "READ A GOOD BOOK!" Was all Bee said before they went their seperate ways, leaving him to stand awkwardly in the hallway. Optimus sighed. But he supposed trying to do something was better than doing nothing. And with the added "peer pressure", he decided that he'd give the library a chance, and maybe learn more about Megatron. What would a King of Kaon have in his own library anyway? 

A whisper amongst the maids in the hall catches Optimus' attention and he flushes in embarrassment, realising that he had just been standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall. He dared to steal a glance, and whether he attempted to be subtle or not was of little use since they noticed. Their eyes met, more of the maids' having caught sight of Optimus' face, and awkwardly turned to briskly walked away. Optimus was, however, aware of the look they had given him, one he had seen before in many eyes that had fallen on him back in his homeland, amongst his people and most of, royalties that his father had attempted to introduce. Those attempts never did follow through successfully. And now, Optimus did not need to be reminded.

Instinctively, he shies a hand over his scarred face and begins his journey to the library before he could change his mind.

 

In a span of about a few minutes, Optimus had been completely entranced by the library. Shelves and shelves of books covered ever wall between marbled pillars, some that had old and ancient spines while others seemingly new, all arranged in neat orders with ladders that were taller than any door. The light entering from large coloured glass windows allowed the library to glow in such grandeur.

It was magnificent, even Cybertron had never held a collection as big as this! It made Optimus feel small, but in a good way. He scans the rows of books closests to him, and found titles he's never seen before in the years he had spent wandering all of Cybertron's libraries. But what really got his attention was a copy of "Freedom To The People" by Solarium, a writer he had so loved his works and the book being one of his many favourites he had read over and over again. Which is why it was obvious at first glance that the book had an entirely different spine.

He popped the book from its shelf and took a good look at the cover. Leather bounded and a handmade carving of its title filed with gold ink, along with a small letter S in its corner. It seemed thicker and heavier in his hand. Optimus dared take a peek and inside, the first page had read, in cursive and in ink,

_To my dearest friend,_

_I hope you favour the work I've put my heart and soul into, a gift from me to you. Choose how you'd like to do with this._

_-Solarium_

 

Optimus reread the thing. And read it again. And again. And again. He blinked. He moved back to the cover page and stared at it long and hard. And then he flipped back to the inscription. No way. No way was this the original book. Right here, in Kaon's castle Library?? Under Megatron's possession??? He could not believe it! That meant Megatron knew Solarium. He knew the greatest writer of all time!! This was...wow. And he had one of Solarium's originals! Optimus just as enthusiastically flipped through the book, wanting to know more about what kind of content, if anything new, could be in Solarium's handwritten words. A quick observation of the pages and newly written words gave Optimus the impression that the books in Cybertron could have been censored. The book in hand had much more controversial quotes, and daring concepts. But nevertheless, recognisable to be Solarium's work. Did it mean that there could be more of Solarium's works in this library? And many more that held much more genuine content?

"A fan of Solarium's?" A voice spoke, which spooked Optimus as he jumped a bit. Thankfully, he held onto the book. One look at the surprise visitor and he immediately recognised the figure before him. "Strika?" Strika nodded in respect, "Optimus Prime..... That book you're holding," She gestured towards the book in hand, "Lord Megatron thought it best to have Solarium's original put in the library for all to enjoy. Though I have to admit, not everyone favours libraries..." The last few words held a bit of disappointment, "I'm glad to see that Lord Megatron's furture Conjux enjoys literature. Speaking of, I apologise for the conduct of my Conjux, Lugnut, yesterday. He can be passionate about many things." Optimus took a bit more time to process all that had been said and nodded embarrassingly, "O-oh....forgiven. It was...something." It earned a short laugh from Strika, to which Optimus can pressume is a good reaction.

"What are you looking for anyway? I didn't think you'd know that Solarium's originals are tucked in here," Strika asked, glazing her eyes throught he shelves beside them. "O-oh I.... I came here wanting to know more about.... The history of this Kingdom," Optimus answered, deciding against letting Strika know it was Megatron he wanted to know more instead, "Though I'm curious as to how many more of Solarium's originals reside in this library." Strika hummed in response and gestured for him to follow, turning to wander further into the library. "Quite a lot actually. They were both just as invested in literary works and creating them, and a lot of Solarium's works went to Lord Megatron first before anyone else could read it. I guess you can say Lord Megatron was Solarium's go to editor. He didn't mind of course."

So Megatron is a fan of literature. A friend to Solarium, and quite possibly kickstarted the career of one of the universe's most famous writers. Maybe the universe was a far stretch. And did possibly mention that Megatron writes as well?

"-you want to learn more about our history?" Optimus returned to listening and caught word of Strika's question, and Optimus nodded automatically. "Everything there is to know...as possible," he quiclly added. Strika cocked a brow. "If you want to know everything there is to know..... You're going to need more than a day." She stopped to turn her body towards the large shelf of thick books, to what Optimus can guess is all of Kaon's recorded history in one section. It was smaller than Cybertron's own section of its history, but he would barely scratch the surface even if he was given three weeks. "Erm...I see your point...." Optimus admitted and pulled out the thinest book on the shelf by its, which still took up most of his palm. Its cover appropriately named "The History of Kaon: II" (Part 1 was thicker to what Optimus pressumed). 

"Then I guess I can start small..." Strika looked at the Prime, curious, "Oh?" Optimus contemplated a bit, and asked, "Why don't you tell your history?...Tirus was it?" Strika blinked. "T-that is if you don't mind..." Optimus added just as quickly, and added more in the heat of the moment, "I mean- Megatron did say much about you. Not a lot! Just small details about your old country, and the kingdom- Again, you don't have to say if you're not comfortable!"

Strika merely hummed and shrugged, "You worry too much....my past doesn't faze me for it no longer is my present. I now live to serve Lord Megatron and I'm happily bonded with my Conjux. For this to happen, my past had to happen, and I've long since gotten over it." Strika gestured to a sofa sat in the middle of the library, "Come and sit, it will be long." Optimus obliged and sat, Strika sitting on the sofa across him and cross a leg over the other, in a much more casual manner. Optimus chose to sit otherwise.

"I guess I can start from the beginning," Strika started, "As I'm sure you know, Tirus was a kingdom that favoured its wealth and riches to the higher caste and shunned its people of stability. I was one of the many unfortunate children to be born in such a place. Most of the people worked in mines, since many of our resources that held utmost value was from the mines. Gold, natrual resources and many others. But you can get sick easily if you don't take care of yourself, and as you can imagine, the higher caste cared not to put their expenses into healthcare for us, and didn't improve our working conditions in the slightest. It was because of this that my mother fell ill and passed away shortly after my arrival. My father soon followed a few years later, his last hours forced to continue toiling to help make a living."

Optimus frowned. He had never heard of the gruesome past of Tirus. Then again, he could see why they didn't want to go to a past that will never happen again and didn't want to relive. "I'm so sorry for your lose...." Optimus spoke solemnly. "It's long since passed. And they're in a happier place. They can rest well knowing I'm living well, and helped to avenge them," Strika replied in honest. She resumed,

"I had continued to work in the mines, our people much too weak to fight back. But they underestimated our anger towards them. When Lord Megatron entered Tirus with his own army and cried for the downfall of the higher caste, we stood up and fought.

One of these days, you should witness Lord Megatron fight. He could dance through a swarm of trained soldiers and take them all down in a matter of seconds. I had the honour of fighting alongside him during the fall of Tirus," Strika chuckled at a memory, "I remember I swung a shovel at some soldier attempted to strike Lord Megatron from the back. That poor shovel broke in half and Lord Megatron took one good look at me and tossed his own sword at me and told me, and I quote, 'Give them absolute hell' as he went to continue the fight bare fisted. I, of course, heeded his order." Strika looked at Optimus, and when he showed genuine interest and awe, she smiled, "We won, and Megatron offered a position in his army. I of course accepted, trained and proven myself multiple times and I'm now Commander of his army, and an occassional advisor if the others can give anything but good advice." 

Optimus took a few minutes in silence, before asking, "And what of Tirus?" Strika just as easily answered, "Tirus is now in ruins from its fall. But there are plans to try and reopen its mines and rebuild homes, though I can't say anymore about in depth plans since you're still technically not part of our court yet." Optimus nodded, understanding. "I can however, assume its to expand on job opportunities and housing?" Strika hummed in agreement, "Yes, and again, can't go into detail until you're bonded to Lord Megatron." Optimus visibly stiffened, which did not go unnoticed by Strika.

"Worried about bonding to Lord Megatron?" Strika asked, and Optimus didn't answer. "Don't tell the Lord I said this, but behind the stoic and rough demeanour, he's a softie. He cares, and I can assure you he'll treat you well. And if he doesn't, I'll personally whack some sense into him," Strika assured. Optimus widened his eyes, surprised at Strika's bold statement, "You'd strike your own Lord?" Strika shrugged, "Only when it's neccessary. And of course no sane human would try, but as a friend, it's my job to make sure things he does, he does without rash thinking. Even if it takes a smack in the head." 

Optimus wouldn't even dared think anyone would try and act so casually around his father, Magnus and King of Cybertron. That'd be an insane move, and of course, out of line. Even he dared not try to retaliate when Sentinel gave him a few passing shoves and a nudge to the head, and tolerated. This was new. And he still had a lot to learn and get used.

But first, he'd get used to the fact that he would be Conjux to Megatron.

"If you want to start reading, I recommend these," Strika said after a period of silence, walking up to grab a few books off the shelves and placing them in front of The Prime. "These are the histories of Kaon summarised, Cultures and Ethics of Kaon dating back to its origins and the origin of the past Rulers. Although I must admit, these might take days to finish." Optimus took the books into his hand and observed their covers, "I'm sure that's of no problem. I have plenty of time to read." And to that, Strika smiled.

 

Megatron had soon retreated to his room, tired and all the more mentally exhuasted. It seems that argying with elders was no easy task, espacially those who are very bent on tradition. "We must have the wedding on the day of the full moon for good luck and prosperity!" and many other excuses being the many debates as to why their wedding should not be postponed. In the eyes of Megatron, it was pretty dumb (In what universe does the moon grant luck??? Explain???) But Megatron had put his foot down and the decision was final. At most another week's extension. But any more and the people will start to doubt, and so will Ultra Magnus.

He quietly entered the room, only to stop when he noticed the lamp luminating in the darkness of the room, and beside it laid Optimus in their bed, asleep. He had propped himself up in a sitting position against a few pillows, and under his hand, an opened book and many others sprawled around him.

Megatron approached the sleeping angel and carefully picked a carelessly strewn book off the bed, looking at its title.

"Kings Of Kaon: Past and Present...." Megatron muttered to himself and hummed. A much simplified version of the past rulers of Kaon, dating back to its first Conquerer. So the Prime really had taken interest in learning about the Kingdom. This pleased the Lord very much and he smiled softly in satisfaction. He wondered just how much he had read of the books.

Carefully, he slid the book underneath the hand of the little Prime away from him and bookmarked its page, collecting the books and placing them aside. And with as much care, he gently attempted to adjust Optimus' position to one of resting.

A sharp whine from Optimus jerked Megatron's hands away when he touched the arms, suddenly aware of the sensitive burnt scars Optimus had. Optimus frowned in his sleep and subconciously curled his arm, to protect it from any more pain. "Hush little Prime, I'm sorry. It's alright..." Megatron crooned, and he tried again, this time scooping Optimus by the back and gently laying him in a more comfortable position. This eased Optimus as he relaxed a bit, still curled in his sleep. Megatron lifted the blanket over Optimus, and just as he did, he brushed a finger softly over his unscarred cheek, and smiled a sad smile. "What grievous crime would a gentle and brillaint soul like you do to get these scars...." Megatron whispered, a rhethoric. 

He left Optimus to his slumber, and turned to his desk to resume his own work with the light from the lamp his company.


End file.
